


He Was

by yespolkadot_kitty



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Abbie, sleepy hollow fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of romantic drabble from Abbie's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was

**Author's Note:**

> I write this with a bit of a heavy heart, SleepyHeads. In my other life I am a published writer but my independent publishing house just announced that it will soon be closing its doors. Unsure what to do... so, fic it is!

If someone had told Abbie Mills three years ago that a tall, sometimes awkward, geeky, bearded time traveller would become the love of her life, she would have laughed in their face.

And yet he was.

He was when he bandaged her cuts, so tenderly. He handled her so gently, she feared she might break from his soft touch, his smooth baritone smoothing over her wounds.

He was when he cooked meal after meal for her, no complaint, painstakingly collecting special ingredients, lighting candles, polishing silverware.

He was when he left the neck of his shirt open, and she wanted to lick him, right there. And other places.

He was when he carried her to bed, after she fell asleep at the table doing FBI paperwork.

He was when he stood, stalwart by her side , weapon in hand, ready to lay down his life for her.

He was when he'd sought her out in the deepest recesses of the catacombs. When he hadn't let go. She knew he wouldn't ever let go. He would be there for her until the end of her days.

He was the true love of all her lives. She didn't know how to say it yet, not with words. So she told him with her body instead. Late at night and before the sun broke, they would hold and stroke and complete eachother until both came totally undone.

And then he would rise and bring her coffee and breakfast in bed.

And she would think: no matter how many Tribulations are by my side, if I have him, I can face anything.


End file.
